Armadura de Darth Vader
/armadura |tamaño=2.02 metros }} |peso=120KG(300LBS) |rango=Cuerpo entero de Darth Vader |era=*Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva República |afiliacion=Darth Vader }} '''La armadura de Darth Vader' era un soporte de vida móvil que Darth Vader fue forzado a usar para compensar las graves heridas que sufrió después de su duelo con Obi-Wan Kenobi en Mustafar en 19 ABY. Fue diseñado para mantener y proteger el cuerpo carbonizado del jóven ex-Jedi mientras refleja un aire de intimidación y control. Su traje sigue una vieja tradición Sith, en la que el guerrero del Lado oscuro de la Fuerza debe de "adornarse" con una pesada armadura. El traje fue construido usando varios métodos de Alquimia Sith que sirvieron para aumentar la fuerza física gravemente disminuida de Vader y su vitalidad. El traje proporciona una ancha variedad de sistemas de soporte de vida, el más importante entre ellos es un complejo aparato de respiración, y dio a Vader movimiento relativamente libre sin tener que usar una silla flotante. Fue dañado o roto varias veces durante su uso, necesitando mejoras y reparaciones. El traje fue finalmente irreparablemente roto por el poderoso Rayo de la Fuerza del Emperador Palpatine abordo de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte después de que Vader salvara a su hijo, Luke Skywalker, cerca de la muerte. Después de la muerte de Vader al poco tiempo, el traje fue quemado ceremonialmente por Skywalker en la luna forestal de Endor en 4 DBY. La armadura encerró completamente a Vader, sin dejar expuesta la piel quemada. Vader lentamente aprendido a vivir en este tipo de aislamiento y en el anonimato, buscando formas para lidiar con la situación, aunque el traje no se hizo con la tecnología de punta de sus días y se sentía incómodo llevarlo. Como una manera de superar sus limitaciones, Vader fue obligado a cambiar su estilo de sable de luz. Además, para escapar de la anturaleza claustrofóbica de la armadura, Vader tuvo varias cámaras de meditación construidas, en las que el podía remover su máscara y traje y seguir sobreviviendo. Sin embargo, Vader continuó siendo dependiente de su armadura, y trató varias veces de funcionar sin él, pero sus intentos fueron en vano. Diseño Al igual que la tradicional Armadura Sith y formado antes de los antiguos droides Sith,In His Image el traje de Darth Vader fue hecho para ser tanto intimidante y como temible . Su casco era cónica y negro, con un acabado muy pulido. El frente fue separado para encajar alrededor de la cabeza y mostrar su "rostro". Este casco tenía una cresta elevada que iba de entre los ojos a la parte posterior de su cabeza, donde se fusionaron duracero, obsidiana,[[Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi (novela)|Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' (novela)]] y plastiaceroTherefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88. Dos cordilleras menos dentadas barridas, curveadas, sobre los ojos de la máscara de Darth Vader adecúan y sirven para acentuarlos. Este casco se encuentra encerrado en la máscara.Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' thumb|left|200px|Impresiones azules de la armadura de Vader La propia máscara se fue a mitad del camino alrededor de la cabeza de Vader. La parte superior de esta máscara fue coronado con una interfaz circular llena de una serie de slots que se encuentran en torno a un disco de plata. Este disco parecía servir de interfase entre la máscara y el casco. Hecho de duracero negro, estos componentes fueron sellados herméticamente y se conectan con una mochila plana que circula el aire a los pulmones de Vader. Un enunciador implantado vinculada a un procesador de voz electrónica habilita a las cuerdas vocales quemadas de Vader el poder producir el habla. Alrededor de la parte no visible de la máscara, la parte cubierta por el casco, fueron alambres dispuestos en un diseño. También oculta bajo su máscara de cuatro plazas había una parrilla de color rojo, acentuada por entrecruzarse con un reborde de hilo amarillo. El rostro de la máscara fue algo exagerada y angular, con dos crestas por encima de sus ojos que encajan con los de su casco. Los ojos parecían bulbos. Esta parte frontal de la máscara era de un material negro más pulido que el de la parte posterior, siendo la más flexible de los dos. El puente de la nariz con reborde parecía perdido en la inmensidad de los ojos, pero sobresalía de una forma similar a una calavera desnuda. Los pómulos de la máscara eran generalmente angulares, que se curvan ligeramente para unirse a la nariz en su base. La base de la nariz que ofrece uno de los matices sólo se presenta cuando no sea negro-plata en la máscara. Esta pieza de plata es de forma redondeada, con una parrilla triangular que surgen de debajo de lo que sirvió como un filtro de aire, lo que contribuye a su aspecto de calavera.Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine Un collar hermético se envolvía alrededor del cuello de Vader y hacia en frente inclinando en la parte delantera para juntarse con la parte inferior de la máscara de su parrilla triangular. La parte trasera, que se inclinaba ligeramente hacia fuera en la base de su cuello, estaba llena de interfaces de metal. Los dos lados de la parte delantera estaban bordeados por dos tubos que siguió el borde de la máscara hasta que llegó a la base de la parrilla triangular. Al final de estos tubos habían dos clavos de plata. En la parte superior de la fachada inclinada de este collar habían varias interfaces, con cables corredor de la misma a la parte posterior del cuello. Desde los lados del cuello se produjeron dos tallos de metal cubiertos con un accesorio curvo. Estos, en caso de desgaste, tocarán las esquinas exteriores de la boca de Vader. Las hombreras de Vader y la armadura en el pecho que parecía ser una pieza que protegía la parte superior del torso entero. El material del duracero era de tono gris con varias rayas verticales negras. Alrededor del cuello del hombro completo pauldron, fue una cadena negra, y se conectaba a la costura superior de la armadura que también era negra, fluyendo, casi hasta el suelo con la capa. Desde debajo de la pauldron fue un tabardo negro que estaba abierta en el frente y se inclinó hasta el suelo. Funcionalidad "Él es más equipo ahora que el hombre. Trenzado y el mal. ..." -Obi-Wan Kenobi, hablando de Darth Vader Aunque el alcance de las lesiones de Vader se mantuvo oculto por su armadura presentimiento, se sabía que necesitaba un sistema avanzado de apoyo vital para mantenerse con vida. 6 Este sistema de soporte de vida se integró en su armadura, liberando así a Vader de las limitaciones inherentes en el equipo externo de soporte de vida. 4 Circuito de todo el traje de seguimiento pulmonar, respiratorio y nervioso 7, y tres puertos de datos, como por ranura situada en la unidad en el pecho de Vader permite el acceso a la información recogida de diagnóstico. Al igual que la armadura Stormtrooper, el traje estaba equipado con un sistema sensible a la temperatura de regulación, que podría ser controlado por un cuadro de la función en el cinturón. Esta unidad fue lo suficientemente potente como para permitir Vader a caminar por la superficie helada de Hoth sin ninguna protección adicional. generadores de impulsos de lazada la armadura proporcionan impulsos eléctricos para estimular los músculos de Vader, dotándole de una gran movilidad y fuerza a pesar de sus músculos destruidos y los nervios. 6 Para ampliar este punto aún más, la fuerza de Vader y la Constitución fueron impulsadas por los productos químicos creados con Alquimia Sith. Estas fueron proporcionadas por el aparato de soporte de vida en su armadura, y se inyectaron constantemente en él. 2 máscara de Vader fue una de las piezas más importantes de la armadura de Vader, y fue vital para su supervivencia. Sin él, moriría a menos presión en la atmósfera, controlados de una de sus cámaras de meditación especialmente-hecho. 6 Dentro de la máscara fueron muchas agujas que asomó en su carne para interactuar con él. 16 La presión 17 casco controlan y regulan la temperatura del cuerpo de Vader, que figura radiadores para difundir el calor generado por los sistemas eléctricos del traje, y contenía un sensor primario ambiental que una evaluación continua del entorno de Vader para los peligros potenciales. Lentes de filtrar la luz que podrían causar un mayor perjuicio a las córneas dañadas Vader y retinas.They también proporcionan la visión infrarroja y ultravioleta, permitiendo a Vader para ver con claridad en la oscuridad. Sensores en los datos del Señor Sith relé casco del medio ambiente, que luego se muestra como lecturas periféricas. 6 Al piloto de una nave espacial, tales como su caza prototipo personales TIE Avanzado x1, Vader podría deslizarse una segunda capa de protectores de ojos a través de los oculares de la máscara. 18 En su haber, Vader fue de dos pequeñas cajas de la función del sistema: el uno a su derecha aparece un sistema de regulación de la temperatura y el otro a su izquierda figura una matriz de sensores respiratorios. La hebilla central aparece una unidad de mejora de audio integrado en el cierre electromagnético 7 6 de la banda del estado del sistema 12. También se incluyen en la hebilla del cinturón era una unidad de audio de mejora, kit de herramientas pequeñas, de células de energía de repuesto, y terminal de comunicación de copia de seguridad 6. Como la demanda se duplicó como armadura, el sistema de soporte de vida se hizo para ser un tanto difícil, aunque los sistemas eléctricos mismos eran delicadas. armaduras Vader fue construido alrededor de una faja plastoid que protegía los órganos internos naturales y sintéticas 7 su abdomen. 12 Aunque el corazón de Vader todavía funcionaba, 17 su pulso era máquina regulada de modo que no podría acelerar en menos que lo indique la demanda. armadura 19 duracero más visible 6 placas cubiertas sus hombros, parte superior del cuerpo y las espinillas. 7 Sus guantes y el relleno en el pecho y los brazos de la armadura consistía explosiones de mojado, 6, y fueron hechos para ser impermeables al fuego 20 y bien protegidos contra explosiones, piercing, y, envenenamiento. Además, el casco y la máscara de mantener la luz de lo cegaba. 6 19 Cuando se dañe, traje de Vader autónomo de presión sellado contra heridas y quemaduras. 17 Una vez sellada, la máscara de Vader y traje blindado podría servir como un traje espacial hermético durante al menos un tiempo corto. Se basó en un suministro de oxígeno internos cuando voló su caza TIE en la Batalla de Yavin, 22 y que había sobrevivido a la exposición sorpresa para el espacio durante los intentos de asesinato por parte amotinados oficiales imperiales. 23 24 el brazo derecho de Vader en 0 DBY prótesis de Vader y todas las funciones de la armadura fueron impulsados por docenas de células de energía recargable ubicados en todo el traje de Vader que permitía viajar por largos períodos sin necesidad de recargar sus armas. Incluso cuando las células de energía se agotaron, podría mantener las funciones de soporte vital básico a través de células de energía de reserva reemplazables. Normalmente, sin embargo, Vader con su traje recargado dentro de una esfera de meditación, como el que se encuentra a bordo de su personal Dreadnought Star, el Ejecutor pese a que podía acceder a cualquier horno de fusión para este fin 6. Sentidos A causa de sus heridas, la mayoría de los sentidos de Vader fueron dañados irreparablemente, por lo que fueron sustituidos por su armadura. Las gafas oscuras hemisférica, que se cubrió los ojos filtró la luz que podría haber causado un mayor perjuicio a sus córneas y retinas dañadas 17 y mejorado su visión; 12 Sin embargo, en modo mejorado los sensores ópticos 1 en el medio-globos cambió la luz hacia el extremo rojo del espectro. Su volumen le impedía ver la punta de sus botas sin inclinar la cabeza casi noventa grados. 17 Del mismo modo, los ojos de la máscara estaban teñidos de color rojo también, 16, esta siendo visibles bajo ciertas condiciones de iluminación 25. Varios muestra el interior del casco de Vader suministrada al Lord Sith con un flujo constante de datos, ampliando su ya formidable conexión a la Fuerza. Su casco revestimientos de los ojos siempre infrarrojos y visión ultravioleta, lo que permite ver con claridad Vader incluso en completa oscuridad, y amortiguadores ofrecen limitado de defensa contra los ataques sónicos. 6 Los droides médicos había reconstruido el cartílago de las orejas exterior, pero sus tímpanos, después de haber fundido al calor Mustafar, había sido irreparable. Las ondas de sonido tenía que ser transmitida directamente a los implantes en su oído interno. 17 También, Vader Todavía podía oler, naturalmente, pero la máscara que llevaba amplifica su sentido del olfato. 8 Vader podría tomar alimentos por la boca, pero sólo cuando estaba dentro de una cámara hiperbárica, ya que tuvo que quitarse el triangular de ventilación respiratoria. Por lo tanto, más fácil de Vader para recibir alimentación a través de líquidos, por vía intravenosa y de lo contrario, y basarse en los catéteres, bolsas de recogida y reciclado para hacer frente a los residuos líquidos y sólidos. 17 Aunque los líquidos son preferibles, todavía tenía la capacidad para masticar si lo deseaba, 26 a pesar de una alimentación nutricional, siempre Vader con todos los nutrientes que necesitaba. 6 Extremidades Lo que quedó de sus miembros terminaron en verdaderos focos de carne injertada, insertados en máquinas que desencadenó el movimiento a través del uso de módulos que interfaz con sus terminaciones nerviosas dañadas. 17 Sus apéndices mecánicos le dio más fuerza que la de un hombre común y corriente; se podría ajustar el servodrivers y pistones en sus antebrazos para proporcionar las manos con suficiente fuerza para aplastar a casi cualquier cosa que podía comprender. Con la potencia de sus brazos solo, tuvo la capacidad de levantar a un adulto que se fuera de la tierra, aunque él siempre había sido capaz de hacerlo con la Fuerza, sobre todo en momentos de ira. 22 en caso de uso, su mecánica las piernas le permitiría dar un salto a una distancia considerable, 17 y mantiene las rodillas en forma para arrodillarse y levantarse a un ritmo normal. 4 Sus guantes se hicieron con un hierro micronizado únicos que podrían desviar nada menos que un golpe con sables de luz. 7 Cuando Vader primero tenía que caminar con sus nuevas piernas, tuvo que tomar lenta, deliberada, golpeteo pasos. En el momento en que estaba acostumbrado a sus nuevas piernas, sin embargo, conservó la marcha ruidosa, ya que "anunció" su venida, 8 aunque pronto entró con más naturalidad. La aleación de baja de las piernas de Vader se vieron realzados por tiras de armaduras similares a los que llenaban y dio forma al guante largo que Vader había llevado sobre sus prótesis de brazo derecho; 17 estas prótesis pierna estaban protegidos por el chicharrones del traje de Vader. botas de Vader también se adhirieron a sus extremidades artificiales 12 y en las plantas de la magnética puede adherirse a los mamparos que si Vader deseaba 24 durante un intento de asesinato en el que Vader se puso en una bolsa de aire abierto, con las botas quedó plantado en el suelo mientras sus compañeros fueron arrastrados fuera de la violación. Más tarde, sin embargo, dio un salto en el vacío de buena gana. Columna La espalda de Vader, especialmente su columna vertebral, no fue todo. 8 Vader en algún momento han sufrido una lesión medular grave en la parte superior del cuello. Sin embargo, sus lesiones en Mustafar no afectó la columna vertebral. 1 Esto obligó a Vader a usar un collar de gruesos clavos electrodo-que apoyaron el casco para proteger los dispositivos cibernéticos que reemplazó a su vértebras superiores. 17 Las vértebras primeros años de su cuello no eran naturales y su regularidad de bordes afilados sugiere que fueron reemplazos cibernéticos. Hueso se rompió en la segunda y tercer vértebra, y posiblemente el primero y cuarto. La médula espinal en sí no se rompió por encima de la tercera o cuarta vértebra. La separación debe haber sido casi pero no del todo completa, ya que conserva la capacidad de respirar débilmente durante al menos unos segundos sin ayuda. 4 Respiración El casco de Vader era el centro del sistema de soporte vital. Fue equipado con una bomba de aire, el cual fue conectado a un sistema de filtro plano usado en la parte posterior de Vader. En conjunto, la mochila y el aire que la bomba continuamente un ciclo de aire purificado a través de los pulmones devastado Vader. Un pequeño filtro, el aire de procesamiento de back-up se encuentra en la boca distintiva parrilla 6, que también las veces de un sistema de admisión de las vías respiratorias. 12 sistema de Vader de soporte de vida también se incluye una caja usada, la unidad computarizada panel de control que regula sus funciones respiratorias. 7 Desde este panel en el pecho, un cable grueso entró en su torso, se enlaza con un aparato de respiración y latidos del corazón del regulador. El ventilador fue implantado en el pecho terriblemente marcado, junto con los tubos que se iba directamente a sus pulmones dañados, y otros que entraron en su garganta quemada, por lo que si la placa del pecho o los paneles de control de cinturón de desarrollar un problema técnico, que pudo respirar aire sin ayuda de un de tiempo limitado de su boca, que no habían sido quemados en la medida de su garganta. 17 Un cinturón montado en caja de la función respiratoria encuentra el sensor responsables de la matriz para el control de la respiración de Vader. 6 Si lo usa, Vader podría fácilmente ajustar los controles de su armadura para aumentar o disminuir su suministro de oxígeno 26. la respiración de Vader fue la máquina controlada »19, pero su ritmo de respiración se aceleró durante el esfuerzo físico y podría ser anulado por el involuntario reacciones emocionales. 26 El respirador ralentizado o acelerado en respuesta a los cambios en las funciones de su cuerpo restantes, el 17, pero Vader fue incapaz de detener o contener la respiración, ni pudo con calma. respiro Vader funcionaba incluso mientras Vader hablaba. 4 Sin embargo, debe haber utilizado algún tipo de amortiguador o vanamente con el traje por 3 DBY, ya que fue capaz de sorprender a Luke Skywalker en un pasaje oscuridad cerca de la cámara de congelación de carbono en Bespin. emboscada de Vader sólo fue posible porque podía silenciar temporalmente su respiración fuerte 27. respiradero de Lord Vader fue gravemente dañada por un rayo de la Fuerza durante su lucha con el emperador. A pesar de que siguió funcionando hasta cierto punto, el sonido del mecanismo se redujo a una escofina tensas, lo que implica que el respirador se había roto. El sonido y dificultad para respirar persiste hasta su desenmascaramiento final. 4 Su firma, dificultad respiratoria mecánica fue el sonido del pulmón de acero Vader fue obligado a llevar. 7 Los droides med que había hecho el traje había insertado los tubos para respirar bajo redundantes suficientes para que, con la ayuda de un enunciador, su quemada cuerdas vocales aún podría formar sonidos y palabras 17 a través de un sintetizador de voz en la máscara. 9 En ausencia del enunciador en la parrilla la boca de Vader, 12, que imparte un tono sintéticas bajo, su voz era poco más que un susurro . Aunque limitado por lo que el respirador podía hacer, Vader todavía podría hacer su respirador aproximados una risa o un suspiro 17. Vader fue capaz de hablar, incluso cuando desenmascarado poco antes de la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte. La debilidad de su voz era probablemente en parte debido a su dificultad para respirar y las heridas mortales interna y daños en sus sistemas cibernéticos infligidas por el emperador 4. Historia Origen thumb|left|250px|Vision de Anakin Skywalker sobre su propio futuro. Poco antes de la Batalla de Coruscant, Kenobi y Anakin Skywalker fueron enviados al planeta helado de Nelvaan para buscar a Grievous. Los Nelvaanianos elogiaron a Skywalker como la "Mano Fantasma," y Orvos, el chamán del pueblo Rokrul, lo envió en una misión para salvar a su pueblo de una amenaza que había vencido a todos sus campeones anteriores. Skywalker aceptó, y entró en una cueva donde experimentó visiones de un gran cazador, que perdió su brazo en la batalla. Sin embargo, él se defendió, y continuó matando monstruos con un nuevo brazo negro y puntiagudo. Como mató a los monstruos, su poder creció hasta que estaba fuera de control, el brazo negro puntiagudo fue convirtiendose en un laberinto espinoso negro que abarca y destruyeron todo lo que el guerrero quería y apreciaba. La voz de Padmé Amidala estaba gritando al mismo tiempo en que el laberinto siniestro negro del mal que había sido el brazo del gran guerrero se volvió de nuevo a la fuente y lo que quedaba del gran cazador se transformó en un rostro fantasmal-la cara de Darth Vader, a quien Skywalker pronto llegaría a ser. No mucho tiempo después de su regreso a Coruscant después de la Batalla de Coruscant, Skywalker cedió a la tentación de Palpatine para hacerse parte del lado oscuro y fue llamado Darth Vader. Darth Sidious ordenó a su nuevo aprendiz ir al planeta de Mustafar y matar al Consejo Separatista—y, supuestamente, llevar la paz al nuevo Imperio Galáctico. En Mustafar, el Vader corrompido entonces comenzó su masacre del Consejo Separatista. No mucho después, la nave de Padmé aterrizó fuera del bunker, y corrió a su encuentro. Sin saberlo ella, Obi-Wan se había escondido en su nave para encontrar s Vader, y en ese momento apareció del interior de la nave. Obi-Wan trató de razonar con su ex alumno, pero Vader se negó a escuchar. Vader y Obi-Wan lucharon una batalla intensa en todo el complejo minero y fuera, por el río de lava. La batalla terminó a orillas de un río de lava, donde Vader fue gravemente mutilado e inmovilizado por la hoja del sable de Kenobi, que cortó sus piernas y su brazo izquierdo. Con su cuerpo mutilado y su habilidad para usar la Fuerza gravemente reducida, Vader trató de abrirse camino hasta la cima, usando solamente su prótesis restante. Poco después, el calor de la lava encendió la ropa de Vader, quemando su cuerpo severamente. Cayó sobre una pendiente de arena volcánica, y se deslizó sin remedio a la orilla de un río de lava. Cuando su cuerpo encendido por el calor que irradiaba el flujo, sus pulmones fueron arrasadas por los gases calientes que inhalaba. Cuando las llamas comenzaron a disminuir, Vader se mantenía vivo con el lado oscuro de la Fuerza, su íra, y su voluntad inquebrantable, arañando el camino de vuelta por la orilla con su brazo mecánico que sigue intacto, luchando contra sus lesiones extremas. Sus heridas fueron graves, con la mitad inferior de su cuerpo que está siendo más ampliamente afectados.Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (comics) Sus pulmones habían sido irreparablemente cicatricados, y hubo muchos alvéolos muertos y pasajes estrechos de sus pulmones por igual. Vida y Muerte Durante sus primeros meses de vida en la demanda, Vader sintió atrapado por ella, pero después de poco tiempo había aprendido a utilizarla tanto para la intimidación y el aislamiento. Esto le permitió siente separado de todos los seres a su alrededor. 30 A veces le gustaba tener su traje negro, ya que le dio una presencia amenazadora, que obtuvo el respeto y el miedo. También debido a su traje, Vader sintió una especie de parentesco con los soldados clon, porque ellos también fueron al parecer depende de su armadura, y casi nunca visto sin él. 8 Para compensar su falta de expresiones faciales y los ojos, Vader aprendido a usar el lenguaje corporal simple 20. Palpatine por lo menos en una ocasión amenazó con usar la fuerza contra rayos Vader como una forma de mostrar cuánto más poderoso es el emperador estaba en la comparación y lo fácil que sería la de disponer de él 17. Poco después de su reconstrucción, Vader luchó un Jedi llamado Bol chatak en Murkhana, y debido a Vader de repente tener que reajustar su estilo, debido a sus lesiones, el zabrak logró herir Vader antes de su muerte. Había cortado el antebrazo izquierdo de Vader a través de la protección que completa el guante y se había derretido algunos de los ligamentos artificiales que permitieran la mano de pronación. Vader fue capaz de arreglar algunos de los que a sí mismo con una cortadora láser de punta fina, eliminando colgajos de tela armorweave que se había fundido por el calor de la aleación de abajo, y el antebrazo más tarde fue reparado por completo en el Emperador Palpatine centro quirúrgico de reconstrucción. [ 17] la mano derecha de Vader volvió a cortar durante su lucha en el Cónclave en Kessel cuando fue en busca de Kenobi. A través de la Fuerza, cogió la mano mecánica, sin soltar una hoja cortosis, y lo usó para matar a Koffi Arana. Durante la lucha que siguió, traje de Vader fue dañado y desgarrado en el hombro izquierdo, el antebrazo, la espalda y ambas piernas superior, sin embargo, no parecía debilitado; poco después pudo ponerse de pie y función. Cuando todos excepto Tsui Choi había sido asesinado, los desesperados Jedi arrojó su sable de luz a Vader. Como el Señor Sith, lo desviaron de nuevo a matar a los Jedi, que en rodajas un poco en su máscara, pero después de esto parecía no tener problemas para respirar. 31 Más tarde, Darth Vader contrató a Boba Fett para capturar una llamada Imperial Abal Karda y, más importante, el cuadro que se encuentra la realización, evitando que el cazador de recompensas sabía que era una trampa. Vader siguió Fett para Maryx Menor y los dos participan en la batalla por el control de la caja. Boba Fett disparó Darth Vader en la frente durante este duelo, pero se limita a raspar el casco, no penetra 32. Cuando Vader Galen Marek duelo a bordo del medio terminar primera Estrella de la Muerte, Marek se logró reducir la mayor parte de casco de Vader de su cabeza, y la rasgadura de su hombro, y otras piezas de su armadura a medio camino a través del duelo. Vader, sin embargo, seguía siendo perfectamente capaz de luchar con su armadura dañada hasta que Marek ganó el duelo y lo arrojaron en la cámara del emperador 33. Cuando un levantamiento de varios Falleen intentó asesinar a Vader por lo que había hecho a su mundo natal, Xora Vader apuñalado en el torso, junto a su placa de pecho. La lesión no pareció perturbarlo en lo más mínimo. Durante la misma lucha, le dispararon en el hombro izquierdo, que tampoco fue suficiente para detenerlo. 34 Después de ser obligado a un aterrizaje de Vaal después de la destrucción de la primera Estrella de la Muerte, Vader fue atacado por varias de las criaturas nativas, que rasgó su capa, su traje, y su guante derecho, mostrando el brazo metálico debajo. Por este tiempo, Vader había perdido su brazo derecho 35. A bordo de la Estrella de la Muerte, Vader enfrentó y luchó contra su hijo, Lucas, perdiendo ante él cuando el joven le cortó la mano derecha. Sin embargo, al ver lo que había hecho, Lucas pierde la pelea, lanzando lejos su sable de luz y se niega a continuar. Al ver esto, Palpatine comenzó a apedrear a Luke con rayos de Fuerza, hasta que su padre estaba tan emocionado que él (ya no es Darth Vader, pero Anakin Skywalker) recogió el emperador y lo arrojaron a un pozo profundo, consiguiendo sacudió con cantidades intensa de los relámpagos de la Fuerza en el proceso y en cortocircuito su soporte de vida. Los relámpagos que azotaron Anakin tuvo una intensidad letal: las energías que Palpatine había utilizado previamente a la huelga Lucas eran menos poderosos, sólo tiene por objeto causar dolor y tormento. Cuando Anakin le agarró, Palpatine intensificado su producción, con la intención de terminar de Lucas. Estas descargas fueron absorbidos por Anakin en lugar de su hijo. La intensidad notable de estos estallidos de energía final, que superaba los choques que habían atormentado Lucas-se hizo evidente en la manera en que calienta los huesos de Anakin suficiente para que se ilumine visible a través de su carne y ropa. 4 Después de la muerte de Anakin y la consiguiente destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte, el traje fue quemado en una pira ceremonial en Endor por Lucas 4. El Guante de Darth Vader El guante derecho de su traje se mantuvo intacta cuando la Estrella de la Muerte II estalló, después de haber sido atrapados en un pedazo de los restos del avión que aterrizó en el mundo acuático de Mon Calamari. Esta restos habían sido retirados a través de un agujero de gusano creado por la explosión de la hypermatter en el núcleo de la Estrella de la Muerte. En el 5 DBY, Kadann, un Profeta del Lado Oscuro, predijo que un nuevo emperador pronto surgen, y en la mano, se pondría el guante de Darth Vader. A diferencia del guante izquierdo, el guante derecho se hizo para ser indestructible, un símbolo del mal que iba a sobrevivir para siempre. Después de que Luke cortó la mano derecha de Darth Vader en su duelo con sables de luz, el guante se creía que había sido lanzado hacia el espacio cuando la Estrella de la Muerte II explotó 5. Cuando un humanoide mutante llamado Trioculus trató de hacerse con el control de lo que quedaba del Imperio, Los Profetas del Lado Oscuro no se lo permitió, porque él no tenía el guante, por lo que se dispuso a encontrarlo. Aunque ya tenía la lealtad de muchos de los Moffs Grand, buscó el guante para acallar cualquier duda sobre él. Trioculus estaba decidido a encontrar el guante de Vader antes de cualquier otro contendiente por el trono lo hizo, y al hacerlo, ganarse el apoyo de Kadann. Ordenó a los Moffs para iniciar la búsqueda de galaxias en todo el guante con droides sonda, en primer lugar el envío de los droides a la luna de Endor para explorar la zona, ya que era el lugar que el guante era más probable que el resto, si en cualquier sitio . Como la fe en Trioculus comenzó a disminuir entre sus partidarios, el señor de la guerra se desesperaba. Sin embargo, tuvo un golpe de suerte cuando un agente imperial, el capitán Dunwell, descubrió varias piezas de escombros de la Estrella de la Muerte, cerca de las montañas de Marina, en el Valle de las ostras gigantes en Mon Calamari, uno de los cuales ha puesto de manifiesto el esbozo de un guante cuando se escanea. 5 Trioculus y Hissa Bertroff de inmediato partió para Mon Calamari, donde fueron recibidos por Dunwell en su Centro de Procesamiento de Whaladon, una operación de la caza furtiva de las especies sensibles Whaladon nativo. En su submarino Whaladon la caza, se Dunwell Trioculus Hissa y al sitio del naufragio. Secretamente seguido por Luke Skywalker y el Almirante Ackbar en un MINISUB Calamarian, Trioculus recuperado el guante. Cuando Skywalker y MINISUB Ackbar fue capturado accidentalmente por uno de los Dunwell Whaladon-dispositivos de captura, Skywalker se infiltraron en el vaso y provocó su autodestrucción. Trioculus Hissa y escapó por poco, el señor de la guerra y prometió que su venganza sobre Skywalker 5. El guante de valor como un símbolo era de poca utilidad para el mutante de tres ojos, pero su potencial para ser utilizados como un arma era considerada como incalculable. Era su creencia de que el guante era en realidad una reliquia mística que proporcionan a su portador con la capacidad de atacar telequinéticamente otros de la distancia, como Trioculus ignoraba el hecho de que esta capacidad es un aspecto de la aptitud de Vader con la Fuerza, y no tenía nada que ver con su guante, algo que más tarde se enteró. Como resultado de este descubrimiento, tuvo su droide, MD-5, el equipamiento de la mano con la tecnología que podría simular la Fuerza de Vader Choke haciendo quien se señaló en el aliento y caer de rodillas. Después de esto, sus tímpanos iba a explotar y su cerebro se desintegran. Sin embargo, pronto abandonó su uso después de descubrir que la utilización con demasiada frecuencia como resultado de períodos de ceguera, así como su mano marchita. Trioculus luego ordenó a sus siervos crear una réplica exacta del guante, 5 y más tarde dispuesto de ella, dejando su paradero desconocido. Sin embargo, el comerciante Bimm Glah Ubooki Posteriormente declaró que había rescatado. 36 Malestar y limitaciones "Usted es tan mucho menos ahora que lo que fuiste, eres más de la mitad de la máquina, usted es como un pintor quedado ciego, un compositor quedado sordo, puede recordar dónde estaba el poder sino el poder que se puede tocar es sólo un recuerdo ... " pensamientos-Darth Vader [] src Después de haber tenido tanta experiencia con la mecánica, Vader estaba consternado por la incompetencia de los droides médicos responsables de su resurrección en el laboratorio de Sidious en Coruscant. La tecnología en la demanda ya había quedado obsoleta, que han sido utilizados para reconstruir y crear General Grievous décadas anteriores. Si bien conservó su conocimiento de las artes Jedi, empezó a sentirse inseguros sobre su lugar en la Fuerza, y mientras que él había dado sus primeros pasos hacia el despertar el poder del lado oscuro, se sentía seguro de su capacidad para mantener ese poder. 17 Él sabía que él se vio obstaculizada por sus lesiones, y sabía que nunca podría alcanzar su pleno potencial a causa de ella. 37 A veces, Vader se preguntó si Darth Sidious había diseñado a propósito de la armadura que le restringen 17. Hubo muchos problemas con su armadura. El synthskin que sustituyó lo que quedó grabada de sus huesos le picaba sin cesar, y su cuerpo debía ser periódicamente limpiado y fregado de carne necrótica, y la escofina incesante de su respiración interfería con su capacidad para descansar, y mucho menos dormir. En los raros momentos se llegó a él, el sueño de Vader era un revoltijo de pesadilla de recuerdos retorcidos, recurrente que se desarrolló al insoportable sonidos, 17, y cuando trató de descansar, sus miembros cibernéticos tensas en contra de su carne en ruinas. 38 Los sonidos registrados como si del submarino. Peor aún, los sensores implantados carecían de la discriminación suficiente, para que los sonidos ambientales demasiados fueron recogidos, y su distancia y la dirección eran difíciles de determinar. A veces los sensores le pinchan con retroalimentación, o que acompañan eco o efectos de vibrato a las más tenues del ruido 17. La armadura pectoral que protegía el pulmón artificial le pesaba, al igual que el cuello del electrodo-tachonado que apoyaron el casco de gran tamaño, los sistemas delicados de la máscara, y las cicatrices irregulares en su cabeza sin pelo, que debía tanto a lo que él había tenido que soportar en Mustafar como a los intentos de trepanación de emergencia durante el viaje de vuelta a Coruscant a bordo del transbordador Sidious. La capa de peso y pectoral enchapado, de modo restringido su movimiento, que apenas podía levantar los brazos sobre su cabeza 17, aunque era posible cuando más lo necesitaba, como cuando Boba Fett partió el detonador de humo que casi hizo estallar Vader en el borde de un acantilado en Maryx Menor. Para sobrevivir, Vader se vio obligado a apoyarse en el borde con las manos sobre su cabeza. 32 Además, Vader todavía tenía la capacidad de encogerse de hombros. 18 Las mangas del body no abrazar a la prótesis como deberían, y los guantes hasta el codo se hundieron y agrupadas en sus muñecas. Sólo la prótesis de brazo derecho sintió natural en él, aunque también era artificial, probablemente porque él había usado una prótesis brazo derecho antes de que se restringió a la armadura. Los mecanismos neumáticos que la articulación y el apoyo suministrado a veces tarda en responder. 17 Como resultado de tener brazos artificiales, Darth Vader no pudo conjurar el rayo de la Fuerza, ni ser invulnerable a ella. 12 El grupo de seguimiento sonó con frecuencia y sin razón, las luces parecían servir sólo como recordatorio constante de su vulnerabilidad. Sus sistemas eléctricos fueron deplorablemente delicado, y se vio obligado a proteger a su panel de pecho vital cuando duelos. 17 Este sistema era tan vulnerable que Antinnis Tremayne fue alguna vez capaz de desactivar traje toda Vader pulsando un botón de su placa de control en el pecho. [ 39] En lugar de utilizar duracero por su prótesis de pierna, los droides médicos había sustituido una aleación inferior, y no había para inspeccionar las tiras que protegen las líneas electromotriz. Como resultado, la capa interna de la presión se Body continuamente enganches de los lugares donde las bandas estaban anclados a la rodilla y el tobillo. Además, las botas altas fueron un mal ajuste de sus pies artificiales, cuyos dedos carecían de la sensibilidad electrostática de sus dedos igualmente falsos. Estos dispositivos lo hizo aún más difícil para él moverse con facilidad, y mucho menos con cualquier gracia. Criado en el talón, el calzado lo engorroso inclinada ligeramente hacia adelante, lo que le obligó a circular con precaución exagerada por miedo a toparse o caerse. Peor aún, eran tan pesadas que a menudo se sentía clavado en el suelo, o como si se movieran en alta gravedad. Incluso se sintió que tenía que usar la Fuerza para moverse, 17 aunque finalmente se acostumbraron a él. 8 Como resultado de su gran cuerpo y las necesidades anormal, Vader tenía que tener un airspeeder hechas a medida para él a la unidad cómodamente pulg 37 A partir de 0 ABY, Vader se le dio la oportunidad de tener un traje nuevo construido para él. Este juego hubiera sido mucho más avanzados, tecnológicamente superiores, y mucho más cómodo que su original. Sin embargo, para ser colocado en este nuevo traje, Vader tendría que haber tenido su prótesis desconectado y sus sistemas de soporte vital temporalmente deshabilitada. Dado que el proceso se consideró demasiado arriesgado, y muy probablemente daría lugar a su muerte, la idea fue abandonada 40. Combate de Sábles de Luz Debido a las limitaciones de su traje, Vader se vio obligado a modificar su forma de sable de luz. Al principio, las técnicas de combate de Vader eran torpes, y se utilizan sobre todo las huelgas vertical. Sin embargo, él comenzó a usar su altura y poder a su ventaja. Al principio, Vader carecía de un estilo propio, y se ejecuta sus movimientos con frialdad-. Estar bien practicado, Vader comenzó a utilizar una variedad de técnicas de sable de luz, y de todas las técnicas de combate, incluso de la más alta y niveles peligrosos. Para complementar esto, se utiliza movimientos suaves, impredecible. Debido a sus limitaciones, Vader se vio obligado a contratar a una mayor elaboración de estrategias en el combate con sables de luz adoptar, con movimientos más precisos y económicos, y la utilización de su estatura y fuerza para obligar a sus oponentes hacia atrás. Para compensar la dificultad de levantar los brazos sobre su cabeza, tuvo que adaptar su técnica de sable de luz en consecuencia. Debido a la vulnerabilidad de su panel en el pecho, Vader tuvo que personalizar su estilo de proteger este vital del sistema 17. A pesar de que tenía acceso a sable de luz cortosis resistentes, Vader se basó en su propia habilidad con el arma para protegerse de los ataques de los Jedi. 6 Después de un entrenamiento personal, Vader fue más rápido y más ágil en los duelos, hacer un mejor uso de su poder de lo que había sido antes. 17 A fin de perfeccionar sus habilidades, con frecuencia cada vez discutió con droides de nuevos y mejores, a veces varias a la vez 26. Vader todavía podrían fácilmente desviar pernos blaster con su sable de luz, como en Murkhana al escalador y el resto del equipo Ion trató de escapar al castigo de Vader de disparar contra él. 17 Para compensar sus deficiencias, a menudo Vader arrojó su sable de luz, cuando a una distancia, a veces se gira rápidamente a través de la Fuerza como un boomerang mortal. Él también, a veces, permitir a su oponente para duelos de ventilación, lo que les permite creer que hubiese sido un carretero cuando estaba en realidad ellos mismos dejando llevar a cabo antes de desarmar a ellos en un movimiento rápido. Además, utilizó su talento en la Fuerza para lanzar objetos a sus opositores durante sus duelos. 17 27 Vader utilizó un agarre con las dos manos sobre su sable de luz, 17 a pesar de que podía luchar con uno de cualquiera de sus manos, como se muestra en su mano derecha fue cortada durante su lucha en el Cónclave en Kessel. 31 Según una postura utilizado a la espera de sus oponentes a la huelga, Vader recuerda su sable de luz hacia el suelo en un ángulo, y se aprovecharían de la posición de su hoja al hacer barridos solapada la velocidad del rayo y las huelgas vertical. Además, a veces se manipula su espada con sólo las muñecas, sin mover los brazos 17. Cámara de meditación Detrás de Cámaras Presentación y creación El traje en el Canon No Canónico Apariciones * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (videojuego)'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Star Wars Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Star Wars Purge: The Hidden Blade'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (novela)'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''In His Image'' * *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''A Grand Admiral Returns'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star Wars Legacy 11: Ghosts, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 28: Vector, Part 9'' }} Historias Cortas * *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''Death of a Rebel Base'' *''Side Trip'' *''One Step Ahead'' *''The Emperor's Trophy'' *''The Ordeal of Boba Fett'' *''Fool's Bargain'' }} Comics *''Star Wars Dark Times: Vector'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 13: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' *''Sandstorm'' *''The Duty'' *''Prey'' *''First Impressions'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic *''Darth Vader: Extinction'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Perfect Evil'' *''Resurrection'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Princess... Warrior'' *''Trooper'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Rookies: No Turning Back'' *''Star Wars: Empire 14: The Savage Heart'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''Shadow Stalker'' *''The Power Gem'' *''Sandstorm'' *''Darth Vader: Extinction'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' *''Resurrection'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''Star Wars: Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''Sand Blasted'' *''Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire 31: The Price of Power'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars: Empire 35: A Model Officer'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Vector'' *''Walking the Path That's Given'' *''River of Chaos'' *''Dark Lord's Conscience'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Rust Never Sleeps'' *''Tilotny Throws a Shape'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Planet of Kadril'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic *''Fred Jawa'' *''Junkheap Hero'' *''The Paradise Detour'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *''Entrenched'' *''Moment of Doubt'' *''Thank the Maker!'' *''Star Wars -Phantasmagoria-'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''The Vandelhelm Mission'' *''Tall Tales'' *''Apocalypse Endor'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''The Lost Lightsaber'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' }} No canónico *''Lunch Break'' *''Who's Your Daddy'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Return of the Ewok'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Vader vs. R2 & 3PO'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''The Secret Tales of Luke's Hand'' *''Storyteller'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Great Golden C-3PO Hunt'' *''Republic Commando: Order 66'' *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''Soulcalibur IV'' *''Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' }} Videojuegos *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''[[Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith|Contenido de El Elegido]]'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/darth_vader_(j).jpg|cardname=Darth Vader}} *''Dressing a Galaxy: The Costumes of Star Wars'' *''Empire of Dreams'' *''Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties'' * *''Star Wars: The Men Behind the Mask'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Vader: The Ultimate Guide'' *''Star Wars Blueprints: The Ultimate Collection'' * * Notas y referencias }} en:Darth Vader's Armor Darth Vader Categoría:Armaduras pesadas ±